


He was a punk, She did Ballet, They were all Gay

by JATP_ClearSkin



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Comes Out (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex does Ballet, Alex has internalized homophobia (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex has rich parents, Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, At least to me, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie & Nick & Reggie are good friends, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Carrie and Nick are cousins, Carrie is a sweetheart, Everyone has basically dated each other, Everyone is ex's, Except for Julies mom, F U Karen and Brad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Parent Ray Molina, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Im sorry everyone is ooc, Internalized Homophobia, Julie and Alex are siblings, Julie and the Himbos, Julie does Ballet, Julie has depression, Julie's mom is alive but then she dies, Karen Renjoy & Brad Renjoy, Karen is a Karen, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke has anger issues, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Nobody is rude, Nonbinary Character, OC is Kenny Ortega's Kid, Original Character - Freeform, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has dyslexia, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, They're All Gay, Trevor is nice, Willie and Flynn are foster fam, because I said so, breaking the fourth wall??, everyone is ooc, except for Alex & Reggie's parents, i did a thing, kinda sorta not really - Freeform, minor alex's parents, nobody asked for this, not Ghost, this wasn't the plan, well not at first but eventually, what else do i tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATP_ClearSkin/pseuds/JATP_ClearSkin
Summary: Who knows what is gonna happen I'm just playing it by ear.😬 I apologies in advance guys! Also who knows how to grammar? Cus' I sure don't!! The first chapter might be the longest one[The second one is longest now that I've updated]. So don't be having high hopes for a living or anything ok?🤨[was that a P!ATD reference?? K... I'll leave(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞] Anyway I'm gonna give y'all short stuff. And if you actually read it then you don't get to complain, because I'm a college age(not about to drop specifics for you randos) procrastinator with not enough time on my hands. So.... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯ This isn't even a summary lol. Just Alex and Julie's world that we are living in, texting fic, but also I really loved actually writing so maybe not just texting, read the title because yeah quite literally. Comments give me ClearSkin™[even if you just say hi or smth], Constructive criticism is welcome always just don't h8 @ me K? Oh yeah SUBSCRIBE PLZ[Said the thirsty H2(h)O!!!] So you can get updated when I post and read more summaries. Which are just as if not more entertaining than the plot itself. (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)（￣︶￣）↗　[Subscribe]   <== That is you feeling the blissfulness that comes with hitting the subscribe button.
Relationships: Alex & Carlos Molina, Alex & Ray Molina, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother & Ray Molina & Alex, Flynn & Willie & Willie's Parents, Flynn & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Alex, Julie Molina/Original Character, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick & Carrie Wilson, Nick & Carrie Wilson & Trevor Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is mainly going to be a texting group chat fic. The first two chapters are the most non-texting type format I'll be doing tho. Honestly I saw this video on YT where Julie and Alex were bff goals and thought... Flynn is Julie's bff but it seems like Julie and Alex are supportive siblings. So this random idea presented itself and I didn't completely hate it. The first chapter takes you through Julie and Alex's relationship in a series of flashbacks(It's in third person, but focuses on Julie's perspective a lot). The second chapter is focused on Julie and Alex's relationships with others in the group chat before the chat is created, also in a series of flashbacks(wow how creative🙄 flashbacks x2).This is just so y'all will hopefully have some context. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing but we'll see what happens. Cus' I'm honestly writing this to procrastinate an actual book I'm in the process of trying to write.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Honestly the whole texting/group chat will focus on lots of different ships and other fun things, but this is Julie and Alex's sibling world that I've created and we're just living in it. 


	2. Alex and Julie through the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the series! Wow do I feel accomplished. WARNING do not expect long chapters like this in the future tho. If this is not a 'long' chapter to you ok then🙃. This is basically Julie and Alex's relationship through the years. From when they first meet to when they become a forever family. I really hope that someone reads this and enjoys it. 🤞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to be creative with last names. If the character didn't already have one I didn't Just want to use the actors. So I took the actors last name and made an anagram with it, so for Alex... Joyner=Renjoy. Creative right?(ik I hate me too😩) Why am i like this. Also had to be extra and make them all have 'interesting' full first names. Hence Alexandro instead of Alexander or somth. Don't worry everyone has odd names besides Reginald and Julie(she doesn't have a longer name).

“Mijo, Mija scooch closer together and smile!” Julie and Alex squished against each other smiling brightly, eyes shining over the glowing light of the birthday candles. The familiar click of the camera sounded then the camera whirring as it printed out the picture.  
“Hey, let’s get a picture of the whole family! Mamá Rose, Papí stand behind me and Juju. Carlos, you can come and stand between us.” Julie heard Alex say and everyone crowded around but Julie’s mind drifted remembering when she first met Alex to the time he became her brother.  
*Kindergarten Flashback Time* It was the first day of kindergarten and Julie was buzzing with excitement. The 5-year-old could not stop bouncing up and down she was practically vibrating.  
“Mamá can I go in? Can I ? Can I? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!” Julie pleaded with her mother as they waited outside the car during the warm August day.  
  
Rose chuckled “Julita patience my mariposa you still have 8 minutes. Plus Papí said he wanted a picture since he had to stay home with Carlos”  
  
Julie crinkled her face “M’not a butterfly Mamá! I’m glad Carlos stayed home. He cries all the time! I hates it!”  
  
Rose just smiled at her daughter wishing she would stay this age forever. “You are my butterfly Julie and Carlos is barely 1, he's just a baby and doesn't know any better. He will stop crying soon enough Mija. Now stand still so I can take a photo.”  
  
Julie stood as still as possible beaming at her Mamá. The camera made a sound click then whirred as the photo printed.  
  
Rose checked her watch then looked at the door, “Okay Mija it looks like your classroom is open, so you can go in now.”  
Julie fidgeted suddenly nervous “Mamá what if they don’t like me? I change my mind I don’t wanna go!”  
  
Rose held Julie by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “Julita what do I always tell you hmm?”  
  
Julie looked up at her Mamá, “You say ‘love everyone, love always, but most importantly love yourself, because you rock’”  
  
“That’s right Julie and you do rock Mija! So you go in there make some friends and crush the day ok? I love you my mariposa.”  
  
"Love you too Mamá” Julie yelled as she rushed towards the classroom door.  
  
*Transition brought to you by Ghost Peanut Butter Brownie Bite a.k.a 👻🌭(if you know you know)* Julie was sooooooo excited, everything in the room seemed super cool and she couldn’t wait for class to start! Her teacher had just written his name on the board ‘Mr.Dan’. He told the class the first thing they were going to do was a ‘get to know you’ game. Julie loved games! Mr.Dan told everyone the first part of the game was to find someone who liked the same flavor of ice cream as them and share 3 things with each other. Julie jumped up out of her seat ready to find someone. She scanned the room watching kids talk when she noticed a shy blonde boy standing in the corner by himself.  
  
Julie bounced up to the boy and thrust out her hand “Hi I’m Julie! My favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip! What’s your favorite? I really like your hair. It's sooooo wavy and blonde! OhMyGoshhhhhh **I LOVE YOUR SHIRT!** ” she paused noticing the boy backed up a bit. “Oh sorry my Mamá says I talk too fast too much,” Julie said to the boy blushing.  
  
The boy who Julie had been speaking to finally spoke up “That’s ok m’ just a little nervous. Dad told me not to be, but I can’t help it.”  
  
Julie smiled, the boy was finally talking to her. “That’s ok everyone gets nervous sometimes,” she said.  
  
The boy smiled back at her, “My name is Alexandro but go by Alex! My favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip too.”  
  
“Really?” Julie asked excitedly.  
  
?“Of course! It’s the bestest and this is my most favorite shirt!” Alex said looking down at her ‘I’m a Boonicorn’ shirt. “It’s a ghost unicorn, Julie, because I like ghosts and I really love unicorns!”  
  
Julie couldn’t believe her new friend liked unicorns too. “Wow! I love unicorns too! That’s why I wore **MY FAVORITE** shirt. It says ‘Unicorn of the sea’ because um… well.. uhh.. Papí called it somethin’ funny I think it was a no-whale?”  
  
Alex wrinkled his nose “What’s a no-whale?”  
  
“I dunno'' Julie giggled “but it sounds funny. No-whaleeeee”  
  
Alex giggled then said, “ Soooo we both like mint chocolate chip ice cream and unicorns, what else do we have the same.”  
Julie put on her thinking face “Ummmm.. humm.. ermm.. Oh! What month were you born?”  
  
“I was born in November'' said Alex.  
  
“Me too!” said Julie “Alex what day were you born? Cuz’ I was born on the 23ed.”  
  
Alex gasped “No way! I was born on the 23ed too! Wow-e!”  
  
Julie couldn’t believe it “I guess that makes us twins!”  
  
Alex smiled “I’ve never had a twin”  
  
“Me neither,” said Julie “I’ve only got a Carlos, he’s my little brother and he’s no fun! All he does is sleep!!!”  
  
For the rest of the day, Julie and Alex played together and sat next to each other during lunch and reading time. When the day was over the two kids were sad to have to leave each other.  
  
Julie got in the car with her Papí and he buckled her in. Carlos was sleeping next to her in his car seat. Julie turned to look at her Papí “Where is Mamá?”  
  
“She had to go to the recording studio for a bit Mija. She will be back for dinner.” Ray said to her. “Now tell me about your day.”  
  
Julie excitedly launched into a detailed explanation of everything that happened during the day. “Oh, and I have a new twin! His name is Alex!”  
  
“A new twin named Alex?” Ray asked curiously.  
  
“Yeah, he is my twin because we both love mint chocolate chip ice cream, and unicorns, and and and **WE HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY!** ” Julie all but shouted.  
  
Ray laughed “Well I guess that would make you twins then.” 

*Flashback changes to Second Grade* Julie was worried she hadn’t seen Alex today had something happened? Was he okay? She chewed her PB&J vigorously hoping her ‘twin’ was all right when all of a sudden she saw him stroll through the cafe looking like he owned the place(which he probably could have if he wanted to cus’ his parents were rich.) He walked up to Julie and plopped down next to her  
“Hey Juju!” Alex said.  
  
“Hey yourself why are you late Lex?” Julie questioned.  
  
Alex proudly held up what was the glory of all elementary school kids, a McDonald’s bag “I had a Dr. appointment, so mom got me the good stuff. Want some fries?”  
  
“Uh duh! Who would ever say no to fries?” Julie looked at Alex oddly with her hand out awaiting the crisp salty perfection known as McDonald’s fries.  
  
Soon the bell rang and the kids got up for recess. Julie and Alex were playing on the swings, slowly swinging and talking. All of a sudden a ball came flying out of nowhere and hit Julie in the head  
  
“Oh gosh I’m so sorry Julie! Reggie dared Carrie she couldn’t kick the ball farther than me and him, but she has a really strong kick! She didn’t mean to hit you, are you okay?”  
  
Julie looked up to see classmate Nick standing over her. A light blush graced her cheeks “Uhh.. umm… yeah I’m okay. Here is your ball” She quickly thrust the ball at him and practically pushed him away. Still blushing she turned to Alex “Nick is so cute”  
  
“Yeah” Alex agreed dreamily then stuttered “Uh- um- no- I mean-”  
  
Julie looked at him curiously “You think he’s cute too?”  
  
Alex blushed “Ummmm sorta? But Dad said I’m not supposed to call boys cute. He said boys can only like girls, and girls can only like boys.”  
  
“Oh,” Julie said softly. She had never heard that before. She was going to ask her parents about it later. “Well my Mamá says that you should love everyone and love always,” Julie told Alex firmly.  


*Transition brought to you by Obadiah the Succulent(may he r.i.p.[if you know you know])* It was a few days later and Alex and Julie were having a sleepover at Julie’s house. They were in the studio watching a movie with Julie’s Mamá and Papí. Carlos was asleep on the sofa as it was well past the 2-year-old’s bedtime. They were watching Beauty and the Beast. It was the wedding scene and everyone was dancing together Belle with Beast, Mrs.Potts and Chip, LeFou and some man.  
Julie suddenly remembered her conversation from the other day. She turned to her parents. "Mamá, Papí I have a question.”  
  
Her parents paused the movie, “What is it Mija”  
  
“Is it okay for boys to like boys or girls to like girls?” she asked.  
  
Alex looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Julie’s parents shared a look before smiling at the 7-year-olds in front of them. Julie’s Papí spoke up “The greatest gift we can give to others is the gift of acceptance and the gift of love.”  
  
Julie’s Mamá chimed in “That means niños that whomever you love in life, love them with all your heart. And when you meet others **NEVER** judge them for who they love, for it is not our place to choose their decisions in life. We can only cherish them and let them live their best and truest life!”  
  
Alex and Julie stared at Rose and Ray in awe letting the words sink in.  
  
Alex who had only heard the opposite from his father said, “My dad says that guys and girls can only like the opposite and mom agrees.”  
  
Ray looked at Alex and asked, “Well what do you believe Alex?”  
  
Alex blushed “Um... well... I think you should be able to like whoever you wanna like.”  
  
“Me too!” Julie cut in.  


*Flashback to Reyjen House mid-March* Alex and Julie were in Alex’s kitchen working on schoolwork for Mr.Dave’s class.  
“Did you see what Nick was wearing in class today” Alex whispered,  
  
“Yeah he looked so good!” Julie said  
  
“I think so too. He could wear a potato sack and look cute!” Alex exclaimed.  
  
Mr.Reyjen’s nasally voice cut across the kitchen “Who exactly is cute?” he asked in a tight voice.  
  
Alex gulped looking wide-eyed at his dad. “No one-” he started to say at the same time Julie said “Oh we were talking about Nick. I think he’s the cutest and so does Alex! Right, Lex?” Julie asked, unaware of the anxious look and silent pleading look on Alex’s face.  
  
Mr.Reyjen cut in angrily “ **WELL I NEVER!** No son of mine will find a boy cute!!” he sneered at Alex.  
  
Just then Mrs.Reyjen walked into the room. “What did I miss?” she joked sensing the tension.  
  
“Your son has a crush on a BOY!” Mr.Reyjen spat out glaring at Alex.  
  
“No dad… of course not! Julie was just joking.” Alex stuttered out.  
  
Mrs.Reyjen pursed her lips giving Alex a disapproving stare then sashayed out of the room with Mr.Reyjen following, without saying a word.  
  
Julie was confused, to say the least. She thought boys were cute so why couldn’t Alex think boys were cute too?  
  
  
“Lex I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make your parents mad at you. Please don’t be upset with me.” Julie frowned.  
She hated seeing Alex upset; it made her sad too. “It’s ok Juju you weren’t trying to. They’re just being mean.” Alex sniffled “Plus we’re twins remember? I could never be upset with you!” The 8-year-olds hugged knowing nothing would break their bond.  


*Flashback in the Studio at the Molina House beginning of June* Julie and Alex were super excited to be having a sleepover. The 9-year-olds both vowed to each other that they **WOULD NOT** fall asleep **NO MATTER WHAT!!!** Also, Carlos was not allowed, even though he was 4 he was still a pain. They had been playing games, singing karaoke, and eating food all evening and were now watching a movie in the studio.  
Alex turned to Julie “Julie I have something to tell you”  
  
“Okay what is it Lex?” she asked while still watching the movie  
  
“Juju it’s serious!” he said nervously.  
  
Julie paused the movie, turning to look at Alex “I’m listening”  
  
Alex looked super uncomfortable “Promise you won’t laugh or tell anybody?” he asked with fear in his eyes.  
  
“Alexandro I promise you I won’t laugh and I won't tell. Cross my heart and hope to die!”  
  
Alex let out a shaky breath “I’m gmmm” he mumbled  
  
“What?” Julie questioned.  
  
“I’m gay,” Alex said louder and more confidently.  
  
“Oh okay… well what does that mean?”  
  
Alex had been bouncing his knee drumming his fingers nervously against his thigh. “It means I like boys, just boys not girls. As in more than friends kinda way. I’ve felt this way for a while and I thought it was wrong because dad always said I’m not supposed to feel this way. But then you asked your parents a few years ago about it, and I remember Mrs.Rose saying that people can love whoever they want. I remember feeling so confused/happy to hear that. So I searched about it on the internet to find out more. Apparently, there is a whole community L- um.. BG- QT+ or something, I think that was it? I don’t understand all of it but I do know that I’m gay.” Alex rushed out his whole speech while steadily bouncing his leg and drumming his fingers faster. Julie reached over and covered her hand over his stopping him from drumming and bouncing. He whipped his head up to look at her. Fear was evident in his eyes and Julie was saddened by the fact that her friend was hurting, but more so that his parents had instilled a deep fear in his heart.  
  
“Lex I want you to know I love you. **NOTHING** will **EVER** change that. Like Mamá says ‘love everyone, love always, but most importantly love yourself, because you rock.’ You happen to be the most rockin’ person I know. No matter what I will stand by your side, Alex.”  
  
Alex gave her a watery smile “Thanks, Julie. I love you too.” Julie grinned at him, “Of course silly! Whether you like it or not you’re stuck with me forever. Twins remember?” Alex laughed giving her a hug, “Twins.”  


*Flashback to Molina House late October* Julie had been waiting for her Papí to get home so she could show him a new song she wrote with Mamá. She had been waiting by the door when she heard crying. She ran and told her mom. Rose opened the door to see 10-year-old Alex sitting on the porch crying. She rushed over to him and checked to see if he was hurt. “Alex! What’s wrong, what happened?” She asked worriedly as she sat next to him.  
He didn’t say anything he just launched himself into her lap clinging on to her like a lifeline, afraid that if he let go he would drown in the pain. Rose rocked him back and forth slowly, rubbing a hand up and down his back. She pulled her cardigan trying to wrap it around him, hoping to shield him from whatever bad the world had thrown at this poor boy.  
  
“Cariño talk to me.” she said softly when his crying had reduced to mere hiccupping and sniffles “I’m here for you whatever it is. You know you can tell me or Ray anything.” Julie watched from the doorway not wanting to interrupt. She wanted to find out who hurt her friend so she could tell them off! Nobody hurts her Lex and gets away with it! She waited for Alex to talk wanting to hear what he had to say.  
  
“I- I- *sniff* I- told them *sniff* my- par- parent-s-s-s-s” Alex stuttered out.  
  
“What did you tell them Mijo?” Rose asked, but Julie had a sinking feeling that she knew what Alex was talking about.  
  
Alex took a shuddering breath, he felt like he was gonna throw up. A ball of anxiety eating away in his stomach, fidgeting he said “I told them I was gay” he paused and looked up at Rose expecting her to express disgust. She just nodded for him to continue, so he went on. “And as soon as I told them my **FATHER** said I wasn’t his son anymore. That I was a disgrace to the Reyjen name. I am sick and I need help because I have an illness that needs to be cured. I should never step foot in the house again if I know what’s good for me. Mom just stood there she didn’t say anything and that hurt worst of all. She wouldn’t even look at me! He- he kicked me out and I have nowhere else to go so I came here. I’m so sorry! I just didn’t know what to do Mrs.Rose. I’m sorry- so sorry. I’m sorry.” Alex had started softly crying again, so Rose pulled him even closer and wiped his tears just as Julie appeared next to them.  
  
“Mijo look at me don’t you dare apologize! You did nothing wrong. You are **NOT** sick, and you most certainly **DO NOT** have an illness! If your parents can’t accept you for being true to yourself then shame on them. You are an estrella and you shine brighter than everyone!”  
  
“Yeah!” Julie chimed in from where she was sitting nestled next to her Mamá. “And if anyone tells you your less than the best I’ll kick their booties to next Tuesday!”  
  
“Julie don’t say ‘bootie’ that’s inappropriate!” Rose mock scolded but smiled none the less when she saw Alex smiling slightly. “Now let’s go inside and I’ll make everyone some hot cocoa hmm? We can have Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream too.” she said, and Julie leaped up taking Alex by the hand and running inside for cocoa and ice cream. After drinks and ice cream, Rose had put on a movie for Alex and Julie. They were currently snuggled under some blankets, and Alex was asleep with his head resting on the arm of the couch.  
  
Julie heard the sound of the front door being opened. She turned and saw her Papí enter the house she waved at him he waved back. He then saw Alex curled up next to her and looked confused. Julie’s Mamá came and tugged Papí into the kitchen. She stretched her head closer so she could hear what they were saying. She made out a few words here and there from her Mamá. “Alexandro- out- parents- thrown-” Her Papí cut in angrily “They disowned him? Their own child? How could they! Being so narrowminded over a choice that doesn’t directly affect them!” His voice rising with each word.  
  
“I know Ray. It hurts me too that they would do that to such a sweet boy. But we have to help him.”  
  
Julie had slowly slipped away from the couch making sure not to wake Alex and stood near the kitchen. Julie was going to chime in with an ‘I agree’ when her Papí said, “He can stay with us. If his parents don’t want him we shall have him.”  
  
“Of course.” said Julie’s Mamá. “There’s plenty of love to go around. What is one more child?”  
  
Julie ran up to her parents “Is Alex really going to live with us?!?!” she exclaimed. Her Mamá and Papí looked at her and beckoned her to sit between them.  
  
“Alex needs a home and we will give him one. It might be tough for him at first but we will be here for him. Your Papí and I will try to speak to his parents. Make them see reason, if they can’t then he will have a home here forever.” Julie’s Mamá said, ever the voice of reason.  


*Transition brought to you by Reggie the Hamster(if you know you know)* It had been two months since Alex showed up crying at the Molina’s doorstep. Since then Rose and Ray had tried to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Renjoy but they made it very clear they wanted absolutely nothing to do with their son anymore. Upon Rose and Ray’s insistence they reluctantly handed over the boy’s clothing, but that was it. At the Molina household, everything went about normally with the addition of Alex. Rose and Ray treated him like a son, and Julie and Carlos like a brother. Alex had never felt so much overwhelming love.

*Flashback changes to Molina House during December* Julie was excited, to say the least. Well, it was bittersweet, but exciting none the less! Mr. & Mrs. Renjoy had signed the papers and everything was set. Today was Christmas Eve and her Mamá and Papí had a huge surprise for Alex! She couldn’t wait for him to find out!!! She was bursting with excitement she felt like she was gonna pop! Alex, Carlos, and Julie had eaten their breakfast and were now sitting on the living room carpet.  
Julie’s Mamá and Papí handed Alex a thin box wrapped in rainbow striped paper. He carefully opened the box and saw a stack of papers inside. He carefully read the top paper. “Is this-?” he asked.  
  
“Yes mijo,” Ray answered him “Adoption papers. As of today, you are officially Alexandro Rowan Molina!”  
  
With tears in his eyes, he rushed forward to hug Rose and Ray. Carlos and Julie both jumped up to join in on the hug as well.  
  
Carlos chanting “One of us! One of us! One of us!” Rose and Ray chuckled at the 6-year-old.  
  
“Now we really **ARE** twins Lex!” Julie exclaimed beaming at her new brother.  
  
“You never were anything else Juju,” Alex says to his new **SISTER.** *Flashback fades*  
“Ok ok, that’s **ENOUGH PICTURES.** I want cakeeeeeeeee! Blow out the candles before it melts!!!” Carlos whined.  
“Carlos Russel Molina! My estrella and my mariposa have just turned 13! So I will take one million-billion pictures if I please. You can wait for the cake till you get some manners.” Rose said sassily.  
  
Alex laughed as the 8-year old groaned. Julie looked at her family smiling to herself at how they had come this far.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure if I used 'mija/mijo' correctly¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ as I don't know Spanish that well so hopefully I used it right?? Tell me if it was wrong. Also I wanted Rose to have her own special nicknames for the kids(since I'm gonna kill her next chapter). She calls Julie 'Mariposa' which means butterfly and Alex 'Estella' which means star. Again still not sure if you would ever call someone that but I thought it sounded cute¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Not sure when I will post chapter two. Between college classes and trying to write my actual book we'll see¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (bet you can't guess my fav emoji). I spent half a week on this trash^^ Like I said before Ch. 2 will be Alex and Julie's relationship's with the other group chat members before the group chat is actually formed(in another series of flashbacks).


	3. When we first met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how/when Julie and Alex met everyone in the group chat. Since the last chapter was in Julie's pov this is coming from Alex. I tried to write Alex's anxiety as authentically as possible, so basically I channeled events from my own life. Some of the 'meetings' are just Disney scenes rescripted so like that's not copyright or anything.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I did use some lines from the show to be "authentic" but it is clearly out of order. What can you do?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry my lovelies! I had this ready like 2 days before Halloween then my Gram asked me to house sit for her and she had no WiFi.😣 It is 5,000 words longer than the first chapter tho! I really hope people like this because I need validation. I was like should I write my 20 page essay on good decisions or finish and upload this? Then the voice in my brain said "you've never made a good decision in your life"(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ And I was like "You right tho"☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) It's super cringe and I just feel like someone took over and wrote this.

Today was the day! He couldn’t believe it!! Alex jumped out of his bed and quickly changed while looking around his room. What was once a guest bedroom in the Molina house turned into his permanent home. Filled with wall to wall posters of bands from U2, The Ramones, and Pink Floyd to We The Kings, and One Direction.  
He had a basket full of drum sticks(the drums were in the studio as they were too big to fit in his room). Looking at the sticks always made him feel warm inside... to think Mamá Rose and Papí had gone out of their way to buy drums for Alex. “To help you feel calm” they had told him on his 13th birthday. They never said ‘to stop the anxiety’ because they knew it was a part of him, and they told him that was OK. He had never cried so much in his life, ok so maybe he had(sue him who hasn’t seen UP or The Notebook and cried[that doesn’t make him _SENSITIVE_ JULIE!!!]).  
  
All of a sudden Julie popped her head in his room breaking him out of his rant to self. “Lex come on! You gonna stand there all day?” Julie asked.  
  
Alex grinned at her, “Julie Anna Molina!”  
  
“Alexandro Rowan Molina!” Julie retorted.  
  
“We’re sixteen Juju!!!!! This is like the best thing ever!!! Nothing has ever topped this moment!!! Well except for that time you were staring at Nick’s butt and fell on your face.” Alex snickered as Julie walloped a pillow at him.  
  
“First off I was **EIGHT** , secondly I was not looking at his **BUTT** , and third the makers of the peach emoji musta modeled it after him I’m just sayin’! Ok? Ok!” Julie was blushing so hard. “Now I’m pretty sure Flynn and Luke are coming together, and you know how early Flynn likes to be. So let’s get downstairs.” Right on cue, the doorbell rang.  
  
Carlos shouted from downstairs “Alex, Julie your friends are here! But I don’t know why anyone wants to be friends with you weirdos!”  
  
“Said the kid who used to poop with the door open,” Julie sassed back as she and Alex walked down the stairs. Flynn and Luke try to stifle their laughter.  
  
“Umm you, Mamá, and Papí have all changed my diaper before. And Alex has wiped my butt so I don’t know what everyone was afraid of!!! Plus I don’t do it anymore.” Carlos sighs. Flynn is rolling on the floor laughing and Luke is crying from laughter, Alex and Julie just groan.  
  
“Hey Mr.Molina,” Flynn said from her spot on the floor. Alex hadn’t even seen his Papí come in the front room.  
  
“Hello Flynnagin” he chuckled.  
  
Flynn gave Ray a look, “It’s Flynn and you know it!”  
  
“It’s Ray and **YOU** know it.” Ray deadpanned.  
  
Alex’s Papí and Flynn had this conversation every time. It struck him how easily his friends and family got along. He thought back on all the people who had shaped his and Julie’s lives.  


*Flashback to meeting Nick* Alex and Julie were supposed to be working on this project _together._ Which is why they were looking at the boy in front of them like he had a second head. Uh, who was this invasive species entering their duet?  
“Hey, I’m Nick! I was supposed to be working with Carrie and Reggie. Mr.Michel said we were ‘fooling around’ too much, so I have to work with you guys now.” He said while thrusting out both hands, one for Alex and Julie respectively to shake. Well, at least he was a polite invasive species. As they shook hands Alex and Julie both couldn’t help but blush. For a 7-year-old Nick was pretty adorable. With ash blonde hair swept hanging just the right way, a cute bomber jacket, naturally rosy cheeks, the guy was a cutie.  
  
“I’m Julie and this is Alex!” Julie exclaimed. Julie started talking with Nick about the project, but the whole time she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she liked his face! She had never felt this way about a boy, and they had just met.  
  
Alex on the other hand chimed in here or there mostly thinking to himself. While he knew from his parents that boys were supposed to like girls, he didn’t know what to do. Sure he had seen movies where there was a pretty lady, but he never had a ‘crush’ or thought a girl was cute before. But with Nick when he looked at him he got butterflies in his stomach. He felt that it might be wrong to feel this way and didn’t know why it only happened towards boys. For now, he was ok with watching Nick make cute faces, he could figure things out later.  


*Flashback changes to meeting Carrie* Carrie Wilson was coming over today with her daddy. Which would have been fine on its own except for the fact that whenever they were together Alex’s parents acted like he and Carrie were gonna get married! They were practically betrothed already. It was probably because her daddy was ‘big shot’ Trevor Wilson! Alex’s parents were rich and in the industry so they knew Carrie’s dad. Luckily Julie was coming over too with her Mom and Dad. Julie’s mom knew Mr.Wilson because she was a singer and they had performed a few songs together. Alex had never seen Carrie talk to Julie though. She was always hanging around Nick, and some kid named Roger? Leggie? He couldn’t remember the kid’s name. Anyways she never seemed to hang out with anyone but them. Alex heard the doorbell ring and Julie soon appeared at his doorframe.  
“Hey, Lex! What’s up? When is this Carrie chick coming? She’s the girl always hanging out with Nick and Reggie, right? How have I not met her before? Our parents did put out an album together! Well I mean I have seen her at school but still… Like I haven’t ‘met’ met her you know what I mean?”  
  
Alex laughed, trust Julie to ask 5 billion questions in 5 seconds flat. “Hey, Juju umm the sky is what’s up. I’m not sure when Carrie will be here. She does hang around Nick, and I forgot the other boy’s name was Reggie. Not sure why you haven’t met her. That was a pretty solid platinum album. I do know what you mean…” Alex paused then exhaled, “I think that answers everything?”  
  
“Well, you’ve met her before right? Is she nice? Whenever I see her at school she seems to ignore everyone except Reggie and Nick!” Julie said.  
  
Alex thought for a second, “Well we have met before, but I’ve never talked to her. Our parents just made us stand together and acted like we were gonna date as teens. Which was kinda weird!”  
  
Alex and Julie heard the sound of loud talking downstairs and feet coming upstairs. All of a sudden a girl dressed head to toe in pink knocked on the open door.  
  
“That’s a lotta pink” Julie whispered to Alex. Alex just nodded at her.  
  
Julie was surprised, to say the least. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it sure wasn’t a girl wearing head to toe bubblegum. Carrie was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, tucked into a slightly darker plaid skater skirt, and to top it off she had shiny pink Dr. Martens. She had to give Carrie credit, the girl had style! Maybe it’s because she’s a grade older Julie mused. 9-year-olds probably have a sharper taste than 8-year-olds like herself.  
  
“Umm, can I come in? Or are you two just gonna stare like babies?” came Carrie's sharp voice.  
  
“Oh uh yeah sure of course!” Alex said blushing he hadn’t meant to stare but how could you not with a look like that.  
  
“Sooo…………” Julie trailed off, this wasn’t awkward _at all._  
  
What to say, what to say Alex thought. Say something! Anything! Come on this is so weird! Or is it just weird for you Alex? Oh no, what if everyone else is fine but they think you’re the weird one? Why isn’t anyone saying anything?? Maybe you should say something then! What to say?!?!? Uhhhhhhh…  
  
“Are we gonna do something or just sit around all day?”  
  
Julie wasn’t too sure if she liked the tone in Carrie’s voice but she was determined to be nice. “Well, you’re the guest! What do you wanna do?” She asked Carrie  
.  
“You guys know how to dance?”  
  
“Not really,” Julie and Alex said at the same time.  
  
“Ugh! Alright I’ll just have to teach you then.” Carrie sighed.  
  
Wait what? Alex was not expecting that.  
  
“Come on! Get up!” Carrie clapped at them. They both got up and Carrie pointed to two spots on the floor telling them to stand there. “Do you have a speaker?” she asked, turning to Alex.  
  
He pointed to one in the corner. She plugged in some music and started to play it. Then she showed Alex and Julie some dance moves. As soon as she started teaching it was like she became a completely different person more gentle, yet alive at the same time.  
  
“Alex I’m not sure how you’ve never danced before, you’re a pro! Julie on the other hand… I think you may need another lesson,”  
  
Alex was about to defend his friend when he saw Carrie laugh. He noticed that Julie wasn’t upset but was laughing as well.  
  
“Yeah, I have two left feet! Who knows maybe one day I’ll grow into them.” Julie said laughing.  
  
They continued to make silly dance steps, each one crazier than the last. Alex realized that Carrie wasn’t all that bad when she let her guard down.  
  
Julie was just glad to hang out and have fun.  


*Flashback changes to meeting Reggie* Alex was a good kid he swore! 11 years and not once had he been sent to the principal's office… until _today._ What had happened wasn’t even his fault. He was just protecting Julie, who was defending Reggie! Said boy was sitting next to Alex and Julie in Principal Fabio’s office, bouncing his leg so much Alex was worried it might fall off.  
“Man oh man are my parents gonna be mad! They’re probably gonna fight about this. I’m so sorry guys! I hope your parents aren’t mad! You really didn’t have to do anything. Not that I’m not grateful that you **did** do something! I probably woulda gotten my nose broken if it weren’t for you two! Usually, Carrie scares them off and Nick can get a teacher pretty quick, so nothing **super bad** ever happens. I’m not sure where they were today. I think they are out sick. Getting sick is the worst, isn’t it? I just hate it so much! Especially when people say they’ll make you chicken noodle soup, but it never seems to have chicken in it! Then **why** is it called _chicken_ noodle soup? Chicken _broth_ noodle soup would be more accurate if you ask me, but-” Reggie’s rambling was cut off when Alex and Julie’s Mamá and Papí entered the room.  
  
Alex was kinda glad all of Reggie’s talking was making his head spin.  
  
“Alexandro, Julie! What is this we hear about you two getting into a fight?? You better have a good explanation!” Uh oh, Mamá Rose did not seem happy.  
  
“Well I had to step in how else was he going to stop being mean to Reggie,” Julie said as if the reason for her actions were obvious.  
  
“So you two picked a fight on purpose?” Papí asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
“Well… not exactly. Lemme explain,” Julie said nervously.  
  
*Cue flashback within flashback* Alex and Julie were in the library looking for a book during their study hall. Suddenly they heard a whimpering sound. They shared a curious look before slowly peeking around the bookcase. Alex gasped Libby Bowons had Reggie Dasah pinned by his blue flannel against the wall. His number two Clance Von Bitgo had a book shoved in Reggie’s face and was taunting him.  
  
“ _Read it_ for me Dash-ie… _Come on!_ **READ IT, DUMMY!** ” Clance taunted.  
  
“Du- du- du- dumb Da- da- dash-ie can- ca- ca- can- can’t re- re- readddd” Libby snickered. “Where’s ‘kill-joy’ Carrie and your ‘bodyguard’ Nick?” questioned Libby with a sneer.  
  
Poor Reggie looked like a deer in headlights, “Uh... I… um… Carr-” before Reggie could say more Libby pulled back his fist.  
  
The 10-year-old instinctively curled into himself awaiting the inevitable. Suddenly before Alex could blink Julie surged forward and grabbed Libby by the shoulder whipping him around to face her.  
  
“Why don’t you leave him alone. Reggie is amazing in his own way and if you can’t see it then that’s too bad! So what if he can’t read the best, lots of people aren’t good at things. Like you aren’t good at acting like a _decent_ human being!”  
  
“Oh yeah is that right? Bunch of talk from a _girl_ like **you!** Whatcha gonna do about it?” Libby said smirking. Uh oh, wrong move buddy, Alex thought to himself. Before you could say Boo! Julie had punched Libby square in the nose. He staggered back clutching his precious face triangle.  
  
“Awfww ofh my gosh I twhinh yuh broke my nofse!” He mumbled out while pinching his nose.  
  
“You’ll **pay** for that **girly!** ” Clance said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Reggie who had been curled up in the corner wasn’t about to let his guardian angel get hurt! “He-hey leave her alone!” Reggie tried to say firmly.  
  
“What are you gonna do about it?” Clancy asked. Reggie seemed to freeze up so Alex took that as his cue to step in.  
  
“ **NOBODY** messes with **MY SISTER,** or our friends so you best go away!!! People like you just make fun of others because you feel _so little_ about yourself!” With each word, Alex poked Clancy until Alex shoved Clancy, and he fell on the floor.  
  
He was about to tell him off when the librarian magically noticed the commotion right at that moment and came over. She saw Libby holding his sore nose and Clancy on the floor.  
  
She sent the two of them to the nurse without punishment. She then turned to Alex, Julie, and Reggie writing each of them up and sending them to the principal’s office. *End of a flashback within flashback*  
  
“And that’s basically what happened,” Alex said, finishing off the story.  
  
Papí sighed, “Mijo, Mija while I appreciate your willingness to stand up for someone else, you should not fight bullies”  
  
“But Papí-'' Julie cut in and their Papí held up his hand shushing her. “ An eye for an eye increases blindness.”  
  
“But she socked him in the nose not the eye” Reggie butted in, then immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. “Uhhh I mean… doo doo doo... I’m just gonna look over here… wow chipped paint.”  
  
Mamá Rose chuckled at the sweet boy. “Reggie is it?” Papí asked him.  
  
“Uh yes sir.”  
  
“What I mean kids'' Papí started looking at Alex, Julie, and Reggie. “Is that there are going to be people out there who make it _their mission_ to make **you** feel bad. No matter what you don’t stoop to their level. If you physically fight them back, then you are no better than them.”  
  
Mamá Rose chimed in “It does not mean that you are weak or that you do nothing. You use words and get help. Never be afraid to stand up for yourself or others, as long as you can try to take the high road. Cus’ nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent.”  
  
Trust Mamá Rose and Papí to give life lessons to everyone they meet. Alex and Julie stood up and walked towards Reggie. Reggie jumped up and gave each one of them a hug.  
  
“Thanks, guys!” Reggie said. “I know your parents just gave us an awesome speech about non-violence, but it was really cool of you to stand up for me. I know you were probably just saying those things back there to make Libby and Clancy mad. I really appreciate it anyway.” Reggie whispered out in a rush.  
  
“Reggie I meant every word I said! You are super cool, and I hope you know you now have two new friends!” Alex reassured him.  
“Yeah! I don’t know anyone who rocks a flannel half as well as you! Besides that, you always make super funny jokes.” Julie smiled at him. If possible Reggie’s face broke out into an even bigger smile as he pulled them into another hug.  


*Flashback changes to meeting Flynn* It was the beginning of July and Alex and Julie were packing for camp. As part of their 13th birthday gift, Mamá Rose and Papí had surprised them by enrolling them at the prestigious Camp Blue Rock. The camp had a focus on music and students were able to take 2 specialized courses. Julie was taking Lyric Writing 101 and Vocal Technique. Alex was also taking Vocal Technique, but instead of Lyric Writing 101, he was taking Intro to Drumming. They had finally finished packing, Alex, of course, had taken the longest (how was he supposed to know how much was **enough** for a month?!?) They packed into the car and drove the 4 hours it took till they reached camp. Alex and Julie said goodbye to Carlos, Mamá Rose, and Papí. Then they entered the camp and went to get room assignments.  
The day went by in a blur and soon it was dinner time. Alex was excited, one because he would be getting food and two because he would get to see Julie. Since they had different schedules they didn’t get the same lunch. So Alex had only seen her this morning during Vocal Technique class. Alex grabbed his food and scanned the big cafe for his sister. He saw Julie sitting near one of the round end tables with some girl he had never seen before.  
  
The girl was wearing a highlighter yellow tank top, grey crop top with a boom-box pic on it, teal cheetah print leggings, hot pink and black zebra striped skirt, and hot pink converse. Overall the girl screamed loud and Alex wondered who she was. They were talking and laughing super hard. Alex started to walk toward them. Julie looked up and waved when she saw him. Alex slid into the seat across from Julie and the new girl, setting his food down. Julie and the new girl turned towards him still laughing.  
  
“I’m sorry to say you’ve been replaced bro,” Julie said with fake sympathy.  
  
“Uh, what?! You can’t replace me, I'm one of a kind! Collector's edition! OG! O-rig-inal! Who even is this!” Alex stated exasperatedly.  
  
“ _Emotional drama queen_ McGee meet _The Queen_!” Julie said while pointing to Alex and the new girl respectively.  
  
The girl laughed as Alex pouted. *cue voice raise*“I am **NOT** _emotional_!!!”  
  
The new girl laughed loudly, “I’m Flynn, your residential funny girl! I assume your name isn’t drama queen McGee?”  
  
Alex huffed, “No, it’s Alex my _sister_ is just a mean potato!”  
  
Julie gave Alex a look, “Real mature Alex.” They both stuck their tongues out at each other.  
  
“Man you guys remind me of my brother Willie and me. We act the same way. We have been coming since we were 6. He was supposed to come with me, but he got sick.” Flynn told them.  
  
“Well, now you got me your new best friend!” Julie said.  
“Heck yeah, I do” Flynn smiled back.  
  
Alex was surprised Julie usually didn’t make friends that fast. For no other reason than the fact that she liked to take the time to get to know them. Here she was though calling this girl her ‘best friend’ on day one? Alex needed to know more about Flynn.  
  
“Oh oh oh Flynnnnnn! Tell Alex the joke from earlier.”  
  
Flynn cleared her throat and sat up straight “How can you tell if a singer's at your door?”  
  
Julie cut in, “They can't find the key and don't know when to come in.” Both Julie and Flynn start laughing. Alex got it but it’s not that funny to him  
.  
“What's the difference between a musician and a large pizza?” Julie asks Flynn.  
  
“A pizza can feed a family of four.” Flynn replies to her smirking.  
  
Alex gapes at them. “Wa-”  
  
Flynn leans in to explain, “Ya know since a lot of musicians-”  
  
Alex holds up his hands cutting her off. “I get it! That doesn’t make it funny!”  
  
Julie turns to Flynn “Ya see? _Some_ people just don’t have the sophisticated humor we do.”  
  
Flynn nods launching into another joke. “What do a viola and a lawsuit have in common? Everyone's relieved when the case is closed.”  
  
Julie shoots a joke back, “What's the difference between a chainsaw and a saxophone? You can tune a chainsaw.”  
  
Alex thinks their jokes are borderline mean but he wants to join in too. So he says “How many sopranos does it take to change a light bulb. One. She just holds on and the world revolves around her.”  
  
Julie stops laughing and turns towards him. “What happened to ‘that doesn’t make it funny’?? I happen to be a soprano you know!”  
  
“Yeah so let me go find a light bulb” Alex retorts.  
  
Flynn snickers holding up her hand for a high five.  
  
“Flynn you're supposed to be on my side! You're my new bestie, so you can’t side with my brother.” Julie whined.  
  
“Well until Alex gets a BFF of his own I remain impartial in sibling rivalries.”  
  
“You can’t do this to me! Next thing you know you’ll be cozying up to Alex and I won’t be able to stop it!!!” Julie cried out dramatically.  
  
Somehow he is the emotional/dramatic one(?!?!) Alex thought to himself.  
  
“Les-bi-honest my les-bi-an self won’t **EVER** let that happen,” Flynn casually mentioned.  
  
Alex choked on his churro. “You’re gay!?!” Flynn had said it so casually, owning it like it was something to be proud of. Alex wished he could do that. Well, why couldn’t he? Because it’s wrong?? To be gay or to openly own it? He thought to himself. No, it _wasn’t_ wrong to be gay. Mamá Rose and Papí had told him that before. No matter what poison the two adults he formerly lived with ‘Karen and Brad’ have put into his brain for 10 years they were wrong.  
  
The Molina’s have helped him become aware that his feelings were normal; and more importantly, he was _allowed_ to have those feelings.  
  
Flynn snapped Alex out of his thoughts. “Man I really thought you guys were chill. Especially since my gay-dar was tingling around both of y’all! Now you're acting phobic?” Flynn shook her head.  
  
Alex rushed to explain, “Wha- No! No. You got it wrong I was just surprised is all! I mean it would be pretty hypocritical of me to unfriend you for being lesbian since I’m _‘ya know!’_ Anyways what in the world is a gay-dar??”  
  
Flynn chuckled at him, “Child you gay and you don’t know what a gay-dar is? I have much to teach you.”  
  
“Aren’t you a year younger than us?” Julie interrupted.  
  
Flynn waved her off. “Details details! Anyways, a gay-dar is an LGBTQ+ person’s gay radar. What it means is we have this cool sixth sense, so whenever another gay is around we get a feeling. It takes some time for your powers to develop, and some people have stronger powers than others.”  
  
Okay, Alex thought to himself so gay people are basically superheroes. Cool, that's actually super cool. “Hey, so what classes are you taking Flynn? I’m in Intro to Drumming and Vocal Technique.” Alex said, wanting to learn more about his sister's new BFF.  
  
“I’m in Lyric Writing 101 with Julie, but my other class is Marketing and PR. I’m into DJ-ing, so I thought that would be a cool class for the side hustle.”  
  
The rest of the evening Alex, Flynn, and Julie spent talking and joking around. Throughout the next few weeks, they got to know each other more closely.(Alex and Julie found out Flynn lives close to them but goes to a different school.)  
  
Soon it was the end of the month and time for the annual camp talent show. Alex had already performed with some other kids doing some drum beats. He was excited to see Flynn and Julie perform. They had been pretty secretive about what they were performing. All he knew was they recruited a bunch of kids to join their performance.  
  
The lights dimmed and the band started playing a hyped up beat. The light focused on Julie as she walked up to the main stage and started singing. “Ain't gonna fight it 'cause it's useless I can't get this music out of my head...”  
  
Julie started singing and dancing, Flynn dancing with her. A whole bunch of kids were dancing with them and others were just jamming with their band beat. So this was their big performance Alex thought. It was pretty cool and the choreography was really awesome.  
“I got the music back inside of me Every melody and chord… Streaming from my soul And it's stronger than before” Julie sang out a beautiful chorus before whisper singing the next verse. “Can you hear it? Can you hear the music? I got the music back inside of me. Can you hear it? Can you hear the music? I got the music back inside of me.”  
  
Then Flynn came running to the center of the stage but before she reached there she did a somersault. Then she launches into a fast pace rap, “Yeah, we got the music Back inside, let's do this Back like it's exclusive Wavy like a cruise ship Look at Julie go She all in the zone Headlining a show Mic drop and we go Ah, boom cat, boom, boom cat That's the sounds that you get the marching band Like, hey, let me hear the drumline Like, hey, that bassline cray This one is ridiculous Whoa, no, sir, they can't handle this No, we on top of the world, never looked down We got the melody back, can't stop now” The whole crowd is clapping and singing/chanting along to Flynn and Julie’s song at this point.  
Soon the act is over and Alex rushes over to them. “Wow, guys that was amazing!! I can’t believe you just did that! And Flynn that rap was so sick!”  
  
“Yeah! Like I don’t know any Nicki Manaj, I don’t know any Cardi B, I only know Flynn… What’s your full name?” Julie asked.  
  
“It’s Flynn Jordan Riema-Tarest” Flynn whispered with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, I **only** know **FLYNN JORDAN RIEMA-TAREST RAP GODDESS**!!! Man, that’s a mouthful!” Julie shouts out.  
  
As everyone was packing up and waiting for their parents/guardians Alex and Julie spotted Flynn and walked over.  
  
“Hey, Flynn! Who are you waiting for?” Julie asked her.  
  
“My parents are coming to pick me up.”  
  
“Us too.” Julie told her.  
  
Just then a sleek Corvette pulled up to the curb. The driver honked and rolled down the window. All three kids looked towards the car.  
  
“Caleb? What are you doing here? I thought mom and dad were picking me up!” Flynn questioned, clearly confused.  
  
“Now now little Lynn! Is that any way to greet the person who could have easily left you with no ride home _at all_?” Caleb smirked at her.  
  
“Oh, how thoughtful of you! How ever shall I repay this debt.” Flynn drawls.  
  
“Wait…” Julie said slowly.  
  
“I thought your brother was named Willie?” Alex finishes Julie's question.  
  
“Oh, he is! This is _his_ half-brother Caleb Covington” As Flynn said Caleb’s name she made showy jazz hands.  
“His half-brother? Is he not yours too?” Alex asked.  
  
“Kinda. I’m adopted so Willie is my brother in everything but blood. Caleb on the other hand is not that close.” Flynn explains to Alex and Julie.  
  
“Okay, you told them your life story now let’s get this show on the road! Mom is waiting at the hospital for us. As you can bet dearest Willie broke his arm again.”  
  
Flynn rolled her eyes at Caleb and got in the car. She waved out the window at Alex and Julie promising to keep in touch.  


*Flashback changes to meeting Luke* Alex had shot a quick text to Julie before he had to turn his phone in. He made sure she was ok… well as okay as one could be given what had happened. She told him she would be fine and that she would talk to their Papí. He was relieved, ok so the situation wasn’t ideal and he knew he would be in trouble, but Julie had a way with words. He knew she could soften the blow. He surveyed the room and it looked like he was the only one there. Well Alex thought guess I’m the only ‘trouble-maker’.  
Just then a boy was gently pushed into the room by Principal Lessa. “Here is the room **Mr.Patterson** I suggest you find a seat and do some work. Do _not_ try to leave!” Principal Lessa said sternly before turning to nod in Alex’s direction, then abruptly walk away.  
  
Mrs.Harrison the reason Alex was in this room to begin with said “You know what I don’t want you twiddling your thumbs for an hour! You’re going to clean.” Then she handed each of them a rag and some spray.  
  
“This is child cruelty” The Patterson kid spoke, narrowing his eyes at Mrs.Harrison. Mrs.Harrison got a call and had to leave the room, on her way out she called back “You best be cleaning when I get back! No sitting around.” Alex got up and started to clean not wanting to get in more trouble.  
“Soooo what are you in for?”  
  
Alex looked up startled, “I’m sorry what?”  
  
Patterson sighed, “You know why are you in detention??”  
  
“Uhhh I don’t even know anything about you, why would I tell you why I’m here?” Alex shot back.  
  
Patterson laughed, “Yeah ok it’s not like you committed a crime and we’re juvie mates but fair enough. Let’s start over then shall we?” Patterson cleared his throat, batted his eyes, and said in a fake preppy voice, “ Oh my gosh hi! Like how are you? My name is like Luke Sky Patterson! Like what’s like your name?” Then proceed to bat his eyelashes some more.  
  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh at him. Two could play at that game, so in an equally preppy voice he responded. “Wowwww! It is like sooooo nice to like meet you Luke! Like my name is Alex Rowan Molina! And like I’m like doing soooo good!” After saying ‘soooo good’ Alex had flung his rag across Luke’s chest, and at that point both boys lost it. They were cackling extremely hard.  
  
“Anyways...” Luke trailed, “You still haven’t answered my question. What did you do?”  
  
Alex cringed, he was hoping Luke would drop it but no such luck. Sighing Alex said, “Julie hasn’t played for the whole year so far. Today was her last chance to perform for the music program. She couldn’t do it, so Mrs.Harrison kicked her out of the music program. I couldn’t let that happen. Music means too much to Julie, to both of us.”  
  
Luke interrupted, “Julie is your girlfriend or something?”  
  
Alex sputtered, “Eww gross no! My _sister._ Oh my gosh hlech” Alex faked gagging.  
  
“Drama queen” Luke muttered, rolling his eyes. “Ok continue the story.”  
  
“Anyways I went to talk to Mrs.Harrison after class about it because I thought it wasn’t fair. Long story short as I was talking to her I said ‘you can’t expel her from the program’ and threw my hands out. *Alex’s pitch rises* A- a- as one does when they’re expressing a point they feel strongly about. Ya know? What I didn’t realize was there were a bunch of music stands behind me, so as I strongly expressed my point… Well the music stands go toppeling down in a domino effect way and here I am!” Alex says, throwing out his hands. “Now your turn.” Alex points to Luke.  
  
“Well I’m no rebel like _you_.” Luke teases. “I’m just a simple kid who wanted to beat the heat by showin’ off my guns” Then Luke started to take off his shirt.  
  
Whoa! Alex’s brain thought we didn’t sign up for no strip show. Alex however was relieved to see a tank top underneath.  
  
“I was wearing this when Principal Lessa said I was breaking ‘dress code’. What even is a dress code?” Luke explained/questioned.  
  
“Um a proper code on how to dress?” Alex told Luke trying not to stare at his arms, which were in fact quite muscular.  
  
“Yeah yeah. Not all of us can wear hoodies in the middle of a heat wave in May! How are you not dying of heat in that anyways??” Like questioned him.  
  
Alex suddenly got super quiet. He was in fact hot and the heat was getting to him. However, he hadn’t _not_ worn said light pink hoodie Luke had mentioned all year.  
  
“Alex are you ok?” Luke asked, noticing Alex’s sudden mood shift.  
  
“Uhm” Alex cleared his throat, “Uh yeah no I’m fine. Yeah I guess the hoodie is hot. I haven’t really noticed since I’ve worn it every day. You see it used to belong to my Mamá Rose.” Alex spoke softly.  
  
“Used to?” Luke questioned equally as soft.  
  
Alex let out a shaky breath “Yes umm she passed away at the beginning of the year. The hoodie belonged to her; it was her favorite. That’s why it looks kinda odd on me. When she passed away there was a box of her old things. Papí let me have her hoodie.”  
  
Luke paused unsure if he should ask his next question. “Is that why your sister?”  
  
“Why Julie couldn’t play? Yeah. Julie and Mamá Rose had a special connection to music. It was different from the connection me and Mamá Rose ended up having.” Alex noted that Luke made no mention of the fact that he wore the same hoodie all year, and that he said Mamá Rose and didn’t call her ‘mom’. Or maybe Luke just didn’t care, either way Alex was grateful.  
  
“Can I- can I give you a hug?” Luke asks tentatively. Alex was not expecting that but nods anyway.  
  
Luke's hug is warm and comforting. He smells of allspice with a hint of sweat.  
  
Ok Alex smelling your new friend isn’t creepy _at all_! Way to be cool man, like he probably thinks you’re a giant weirdo. I mean you did just spill your guts to him and are now getting a sympathy hug. Speaking of which, why is this hug lasting forever?!?! Is this weird?? Just for you Alex! _JUST FOR YOU!!!_ Okayyyyy let’s let go now. Let it goooooo, let it goooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! No! Focus brain! Stop being gay, awkward, gay, awkward!!! Oh my gosh! Ffff Luke is staring at me! Anxiety!!!!!!  
  
“Let’s get back to cleaning,” Alex muttered.  
  
As they were wiping down old things in the room Luke came across a Guitar. He started playing a riff. Alex found some drums matching his beat.  
  
Soon Luke started singing into a mic while facing Alex. “Take off, last stop Countdown 'til we blast open the top Face first, full charge Electric hammer to the heart.”  
  
Alex doesn’t know where the lyrics come from but he picks up where Luke left off, “Clocks move forward But we don't get older, no Kept on climbing 'Til our stars collided And all the times we fell behind Were just the keys to paradise.”  
  
They sing a couple more verses back and forth till they reach what is seemingly the end of their song and sing the last verse together. “Don't look down 'Cause we're still rising Up right now And even if we hit the ground We'll still fly Keep dreaming like we'll live forever But live it like it's now or never It's now or never (now or never).”  
  
They stop playing and just stare at each other. “Did we just-” “I can’t believe-” they start to say at the same time.  
  
Then they hear clapping and turn to see Mrs.Harrison standing near the room entrance. Both Alex and Luke spring up from behind the instruments leaving them behind. Stuttering out apologies to her.  
  
“Are you kidding me don’t apologize! I can’t imagine what you sound like with your whole band. This is so exciting, I didn’t even know you knew each other. I’ve never seen you interact in the music program. Hopefully the school will get to see your band act soon!” Mrs.Harrison praises the boys.  
  
They slowly turn to each other puzzled... ‘band’ Alex mouths to Luke.  
  
Luke shrugs back at him and mouths ‘just go with it’. Luke smiles at Mrs.Harrison and says, “Of course Mrs.Harrison we would love to perform sometime in the future! Our band is called-”  
  
“Sunset Curve! Tell your friends!” Alex butts in, then cringes as Luke turns towards him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah yep that's our band!”  
  
After that day in detention Alex and Luke hung out all the time. Alex showed him the studio and introduced Luke to his family. Julie took an instant liking to Luke and they became fast friends. Luke even helped Julie get back into music and convinced her that she should try to rejoin the music program. Julie told Luke she would think about it.  
  
Another thing about Luke and Julie was the fact that Julie always seemed to be flirting with Luke. The thing was Luke seemed to be flirting back! Although they never did anything more than ‘friendly flirting’.  
  
But if Luke so much as thought about asking her out(which breaks every bro code rule ever!!!) Alex wouldn’t hesitate to rip out Luke’s spine and beat him with it… just saying!  
  
A few weeks later Alex was headed to the studio to practice some drumming. Julie had gone out with Flynn for ‘girl-bonding’ whatever that meant. Papí had gone to the store with Carlos something about a third french-dip?? Again whatever _that_ was supposed to mean.  
  
Alex had reached the door when he heard sniffing. Raccoon! Wait what he thought to himself raccoons don’t sniffle, why would it be a raccoon? Ok chill out man just calmly open the door!  
  
Alex slowly creaked the door open and was surprised to see his best friend Luke curled up on the couch, his bike and a bag next to him. “Luke wha-”  
  
Luke’s head shot up as he furiously scrubbed away tears. “I- I’m- I just- I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go!” Luke choked out.  
  
Alex took a step forward into the studio. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Luke was silent for a moment and Alex was sure he wasn’t going to say anything, then Luke spoke up.  
  
“We had a fight, not that we haven’t fought before. This one was just so much worse than the last. They just don’t understand my music! I just want them to listen to me and support me!” Luke manages to say shakily while a new wave of tears threaten to spill.  
  
Alex had a strong suspicion he knew the ‘we’ Luke was referring to. Alex steps closer to Luke cupping his face and wiping his tears away. “Trust me I understand parents who don’t support you. No matter what happens **I’ll** always support you Luke. I’ll always be here for you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Luke whispers his breath fanning across Alex’s face.  
  
“Yeah.” Alex says. Was it just him or was Luke’s face getting closer to his?  
  
Suddenly before he had a chance to blink Luke was kissing him.  
  
Alex brain did the quickest error 404 then reboot known to man. Cus’ before he realized it he was kissing back, and kissing hard like his life depended on it.  
  
All too suddenly Luke pulled back a wide eyed look on his face. Alex hoped he wasn’t blushing too hard. Thank gosh this wasn’t anime because if it was he would have the world's worst nosebleed!!!  
  
“Oh my gawd! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to- well I mean- I guess subconsciously I did- what I mean to say is… You’re probably not even gay and I shouldn’t have done that! Sorry!” Luke rushed out embarrassed.  
  
Um who the huh the wha? Did Alex not just shove his tongue down Luke’s throat?? How many straight people did Luke know that did that on the reg??? “Luke I happen to be very gay, which is probably why my tounge and saliva was just down your throat. Also I enjoyed it very much.” Luke blushed profusely.  
  
Alex just had one question for Luke, “So does that mean you’re gay too?”  
  
Luke scoffed “You’ve seen the people I flirt with. I am so not gay.”  
  
Alex recoiled slightly, did Luke just kiss him in the heat of the moment? Was he actually straight and just wanted Alex to come out so he could make fun or something? Oh god how could he be so stupid!  
  
Luke seemed to notice Alex’s expression and realized what he had said. “Oh no I’m not straight bro! I meant I flirt with practically everyone that has a pulse. If you wanna put a label on it I’m pan. As in pansexual ya know?” Luke explained to Alex.  
  
Alex sighed, ok cool so none of his friends were straight.  
  
Luke then turned to Alex, “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you mean when you said you ‘understand parents who don’t support you’. I don’t want to assume but it seems like Ray is pretty supportive. And I never knew Rose but she sounds cool too.” Luke asked tentatively.  
  
With that Alex shared with Luke a part of him only Julie and his family knew.  
  
“Wow Alex I’m so sorry I can’t believe parents could do that to their own child. Thank you for trusting me with this.” Luke breathed out.  
  
“After what happened they’re not my parents anymore, not even ex-parents they’re undeserving of that. If you really want to address them you can call them Karen and Brad.” Alex said words filled with bitterness and pain.  
  
Luke wasn’t sure how to respond so he surged forward and kissed Alex, kissing away the bad.  
  
After that Alex and Luke ‘dated’ for a while... though you couldn’t really call it that. All they ever did was hold hands and occasionally kiss here and there. Luke had been staying in the Molina’s Studio with Ray’s permission.  
  
Julie had eventually found them one day and been pretty chill about it. “As long as I don’t walk in on something” Julie had told them. Needless to say that left them both blushing.  
  
Days after that it was clear to Alex that Luke wanted to go home. However, his ego kept him from returning. Their ‘romantic relationship’ wasn’t the best either. They just didn’t put as much effort into it anymore. Alex really felt that Luke was projecting his conflicting feelings about his parents on to Alex. Maybe Alex was doing the same thing even though he now had a good home.  
  
Julie however was tired of this. So that’s how Alex and Luke found themselves sitting next to each other. Across from them Julie stood with glasses and a clipboard, like some faux counselor. “Now let's get down to business!”  
  
“To defeat the Huns” Luke whisper sang.  
  
Julie glared at him, not quiet enough apparently. “I have scheduled this meeting because both of you are dancing around your feelings. And I **don’t** mean the lovey-dovey ones! Alex I’m _not_ sorry to say Luke doesn’t really have feelings for you anymore. Luke I’m _not_ sorry to say Alex doesn’t have feelings for you anymore. Now I’m officially breaking you guys up from each other. Since you **can’t seem to do it YOURSELF**!!!”  
  
Alex and Luke stared at Julie with wide eyes then looked at each other. “Umm-” “Sooo-” “Yeah ok” Both of them said at the same time.  
  
“Now” Julie said firmly, bringing Alex and Luke’s attention back to her. “One more thing! As _fun_ as it has been hosting you Luke, you really should go see your parents! They love you so much and I’m sure they miss you! You are so incredibly lucky that you have them. So please go and talk to them. Like you told me, get them to listen to you. Make sure your voice is heard. Now go!”  
  
With that Julie hoisted Luke up, grabbed his bag, and gently shoved him on his bike. Luke was uncertain at first, but with an encouraging nod from Alex and a hand squeeze from Julie he was on his way.  


*Flashback changes to meeting AJ* Why did they have to be at school at such an ungodly hour! Correction why did _he_ have to be at school at such an ungodly hour! Simple answer? Julie Molina his sweet, caring, kind, sweet, affectionate, did he mention sweet(????) sister refused to get her driver's license.  
So Papí encouraged(read: forced) him to drive Julie to school. So here Alex was at the butt crack of dawn(ok... so it was 7:30 not _that_ early) waiting inside the school because he had _his_ license.  
  
The reason they had even come to school a whole two weeks early was because new junior Julie had signed up to be a part of the transfer committee. Since Webster High closed at least half their kids were transferring here along with the usual two or three transfers Los Feliz High usually got. Because of this, Julie had gladly signed up to be a part of the transfer committee. Alex thought it was because Julie knew Flynn was transferring but he chose to say nothing.  
  
Alex was currently roaming the hallway when he heard music coming from the gym. He turned the corner and peeked his head in. He saw Dirty Candy doing what seemed to be warm-ups. Dirty Candy was a group of dancers/singers led by Carrie Wilson. Carrie had formed the group freshman year. After one of her good friends, Reggie switched schools, and her other friend Nick joined the football and soccer team. Carrie pretended to be stuck up sometimes, but Alex knew she was a big softie. Carrie was Alex and Julie’s kinda friend. Meaning they would nod when passing in the hallway, make small talk if none of their friends were at school, that kind of stuff. They didn’t hang out like they used to.  
  
All of a sudden cold hands reached around Alex’s neck and he jumped up. “Ah!” He turned and saw his sister Julie laughing. “What the heck Juju not cool!”  
  
“Got to admit Lex that was pretty funny,” Julie laughed at him. “So Carrie was there too. It’s just me and her for some of the upperclassmen. She was super chill and we talked for a bit. Anyways whatcha watching?” Julie asked looking over Alex’s shoulder. “Oh Dirty Candy?? Carrie just mentioned that her dad paid big money to get a new choreographer for them. Word on the street is it’s **Kenny Ortega’s** _daughter_!!! And she’s gonna be going here! Can you imagine that??” Julie told him.  
  
“Wow really? I didn’t even know Mr.Ortega had a daughter. I’m surprised Papí hasn’t mentioned her before since he’s worked with Mr.Ortega. But I mean if _Trevor Wilson_ is paying her big bucks then she must be worth it.” Alex said.  
  
“Yeah well, I don’t know. We’ve never really heard of her and Papí’s never mentioned her? Sounds a bit suspicious. Probably some PR stunt or something. She is just going to be some mediocre talent, nothing special.” Right as Julie says this a girl moves from behind them till she is right in front of them.  
  
“I’ll have you know that **Mr. Kenny Ortega** does in fact have a daughter! She is not being paid ‘big bucks’ but a fair amount considering the fact that she is a _trained professional_! Furthermore, this ‘mediocre talent’ has choreographed dances for more movies than you can count on your hands and feet!”  
  
Alex and Julie stare wide-eyed at the girl trying to think of some response. Julie is blushing so hard(from the fact that this girl called her out, and not at all the fact that she had exquisite facial structure).  
  
Before they can respond however she makes a 180 and heads towards the gym. As she leaves she calls out over her shoulder, “And the name’s Ortega, AJ Ortega!”  
  
“So that happened,” Alex says.  
At the same time, Julie says “She’s hot”  
  
“Wait what?” Alex asks.  
  
“Uhmmm I said ‘It’s hot’” Julie unconvincingly says.  
  
“No you didn’t… since when did you start liking girls?” Alex asks.  
  
“Guys, gals, non-binary pals… It kinda just happened. I don’t think I’ve had a type until now though.” Julie states staring longingly at the spot ‘AJ Ortega’ stood moments before.  
  
“You just met her but ok,” Alex says.  
  
“Ok,” Julie says back.  


*Transition changes to meeting Willie* Julie had just finished ‘transfer training’ as Principal Lessa called it. It was really not that hard. You introduce yourself to your three assigned transfers a week before school, do some get to know you activities, and when school starts you sit with them the first week.  
Julie was excited because her best friend Flynn was a transfer in her group. Alex told her that she was only doing this to hang out with Flynn, but she was also doing it for the good of the people!  
  
Alex and Julie were headed out of the building towards Alex’s car. Alex was driving because his sister still didn’t have a license. Tell him what 17-year-old actively sought to _not_ get their license. His sister **Fudgin’ Julie Fudgin’ Anna Fudgin’ Molina** that’s who!!!  
  
She told him she had her reasons though. “What if I’m driving and someone tries to run us over Lex?!” Julie questions him.  
  
“Julie trust me I can guarantee _nobody_ will run us over within the next ten minutes.” As they were walking down the steps Alex stopped at the bottom to check his phone.  
  
At that same moment Julie shouted “Watch out!” All too soon Alex looked up as someone collided with him and they both went tumbling into the grass.  
  
Skater boy got up and so did Alex. “Dude **you** dinged **my** board!” Skater boy exclaimed, examining his board like it was an injured child.  
  
“ **I** dinged **your** board? Dude **you** _ran_ **me** over! You’re lucky I didn’t…” Alex paused, “Wait you- you _ran_ me over.” He said slowly remembering his conversation with Julie not even 10 seconds prior.  
  
Julie just stood to the side watching the interaction quite amused.  
  
Skater boy chuckled “I did pancake you huh?” Then he proceeded to remove his helmet, which for some reason had a large crack running down the side. Then he flipped his long flowy brown hair back and ran his fingers through it.  
  
Alex felt his mouth drop open. Dam praise Aphrodite and all things good in the world Alex was staring at the face of a chiseled god.  
  
“I’m Willie!” ~~Skater god,~~ ~~chiseled boy,~~ _Willie_ said to him. Holding out his hand to shake.  
  
Alex’s brain left the chat, “Uhmmmm hOtDoG!” Alex said blurting out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Julie slapped her forehead, what a useless gay she thought to herself.  
  
“Well I gotta go, but I’ll catch you later hotdog!” Willie said, smirking. Willie winked at a still flustered Alex and skated off into the distance like a ~~cowboy into the sunset.~~ It was still morning chill with the metaphors brain!  
  
Julie walked up to Alex, “You’ve got drool coming out of your mouth. You need a tissue for your nosebleed?” Julie teased Alex.  
  
“Shut up!” Alex shoved her blushing madly.  


__

__

*Flashback fades* “I just can’t believe it, my babies are all grown up!” Flynn says wiping fake tears away.  
“Isn’t that my line?” Ray asks her.  
  
“Anyway, we’re older than you Flynn!” Alex reminds her _yet again._  
  
“That don’t matter! Because….” Flynn trails off then started bouncing and wiggling around like a possessed sock or something. “My twins are 16 whoop whoop whoop! 16 whoop whoop whoop! 16 whoop whoop whoop!”  
  
Flynn is now waving her arms like spaghetti noodles and Luke(God bless his poor possessed soul) has sadly joined in. Even Papí is shrugging his shoulders up and down. While Carlos was doing an odd semi-twerk(eww) and Julie was snapping her fingers like a choir lady. Gosh, Alex sure loved his crazy family and friends.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make everyone have an equal part. That clearly didn't happen.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ BFF's Luke & Flynn have the longest parts sooooo yeah. Also I had Julie end Alex and Luke's relationship b'cus... well I don't need to explain myself to you! I also did a thing.🙃😕😬😬😬 Yeah ya know.... It wasn't the plan if you read the tags. But here we are and the OC I created is now Kenny Ortega's daughter! Ur welcome!¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ （￣︶￣）↗ <= *me sprinkeling y'all with unwanted random but now crucial gayness* I am the author of this fic I control things! so if next chapter Carlos becomes a friken' cat demon priest... just go with it!!!! Also I know I said I would put Mama Rose's death in here(didn't happen)(big surprise🙄). I might give you a bonus death chapter tomorrow. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Don't hold me to that tho. And ik what kind of cracker names are Clance Von Bitgo and Libby Bowens right???(Stfu ok???? ThEyRe AnAgRaMs!!!!! For Caleb Covington and Bobby Wilson since they are both already characters in the story)


End file.
